Talk:Miscellany and articles-in-progress
Material from other websites For ease of reference and cross-reference (and to save contributors' time), so that users do not often need to go to other sites (and risk not being able to find their way back easily), several articles on subjects basic to this wikicity's subject-matter have been copied (with appropriate acknowledgment) from elsewhere. From Wikipedia Articles copied from Wikipedia nearly always: * are associated with categories (existing or potential) that have names identical to Wikipedia categories; * contain links that were to Wikipedia pages but (because of the way the software works) now point to existing or possible future pages on this wiki. The following sections discuss those. Categories The Wikipedia categories are the product of several years of intensive discussion by hundreds or thousands of keen contributors. They hang together fairly well and can therefore be used here initially with little risk of confusion and considerable time-saving. However, as the scope and the emphasis of this wiki are not coterminous with Wikipedia, divergence will become apparent and should then be adjusted for. As long as every article is in a suitable category or more than one, and every category is a subcategory of one other suitable category or more than one, then: *the whole wiki will continue to hang together and every article should be traceable by following the category tree downwards as well as by searching for text *related categories and articles will appear usefully listed when their parent category is viewed Desirably, proposed changes to categories should be foreshadowed by notes on the Talk pages of affected categories and articles so that interested contributors can discuss alternatives or offer improvements to proposals. Links The links that come over from Wikipedia need individual consideration. *Where they point to an existing page on this wiki, all's well. *But if they are "dead" (which can be more accurately and positively termed "latent"), we have options: **See (by either a search or a browse through ) whether we have a page with a very similar name; if so, edit the link to point to that. **Leave them for a while (when they will appear on ) in case their presence encourages someone to create the article pointed to. **Create a short (couple-of-lines) article with that name and add to it so as to encourage someone else to expand it. **If sure this wiki will never want an article with that name or a very similar name, we can: ***Redirect the link to the Wikipedia article, by inserting "wikipedia:" just after the opening brackets (and see Fishery Management:Copying from Wikipedia for ways to make it read better or be more informative) ***Decide that readers know what the word or phrase means without going to an encyclopaedia to study it; so remove the brackets From elsewhere Some of what is here has been added by people who first wrote it elsewhere, eg in a Fishfolk email message. Great timesaver. Nearly every contribution of that sort can become even more useful if the author or another contributor then: *Expands it and includes it in a suitable category or two *Creates links to other pages of this wiki and to the archived version of the original (or of replies to it) at oneFish